culturefandomcom-20200222-history
March 1
Events *752 BC – Romulus, legendary first king of Rome, celebrates the first Roman triumph after his victory over the Caeninenses, following The Rape of the Sabine Women. *509 BC – Publius Valerius Publicola, Roman consul, celebrates the first triumph of the Roman Republic after his victory over the deposed king Lucius Tarquinius Superbus at the Battle of Silva Arsia. *86 BC – Lucius Cornelius Sulla, at the head of a Roman Republic army, enters Athens, removing the tyrant Aristion who was supported by troops of Mithridates VI of Pontus ending the Siege of Athens and Piraeus. * 293 – Emperor Diocletian and Maximian appoint Constantius Chlorus and Galerius as Caesars. This is considered the beginning of the Tetrarchy, known as the Quattuor Principes Mundi ("Four Rulers of the World"). * 317 – Crispus and Constantine II, sons of Roman Emperor Constantine I, and Licinius Iunior, son of Emperor Licinius, are made Caesares. * 350 – Vetranio is asked by Constantina, sister of Constantius II, to proclaim himself Caesar. * 834 – Emperor Louis the Pious is restored as sole ruler of the Frankish Empire. After his re-accession to the throne, his eldest son Lothair I flees to Burgundy. *1457 – The Unitas Fratrum is established in the village of Kunvald, on the Bohemian-Moravian borderland. It is to date the second oldest Protestant denomination. *1476 – Forces of the Catholic Monarchs engage the combined Portuguese-Castilian armies of Afonso V and Prince John at the Battle of Toro. *1562 – Twenty-three Huguenots are massacred by Catholics in Wassy, France, marking the start of the French Wars of Religion. *1565 – The city of Rio de Janeiro is founded. *1628 – Writs issued in February by Charles I of England mandate that every county in England (not just seaport towns) pay ship tax by this date. *1633 – Samuel de Champlain reclaims his role as commander of New France on behalf of Cardinal Richelieu. *1642 – Georgeana, Massachusetts (now known as York, Maine), becomes the first incorporated city in the United States. *1692 – Sarah Good, Sarah Osborne and Tituba are brought before local magistrates in Salem Village, Massachusetts, beginning what would become known as the Salem witch trials. *1700 – Sweden introduces its own Swedish calendar, in an attempt to gradually merge into the Gregorian calendar, reverts to the Julian calendar on this date in 1712, and introduces the Gregorian calendar on this date in 1753. *1713 – The siege and destruction of Fort Neoheroka begins during the Tuscarora War in North Carolina, effectively opening up the colony's interior to European colonization. *1781 – The Continental Congress adopts the Articles of Confederation. *1790 – The first United States census is authorized. *1793 – French Revolutionary War: Battle of Aldenhoven during the Flanders Campaign. *1796 – The Dutch East India Company is nationalized by the Batavian Republic. *1805 – Justice Samuel Chase is acquitted at the end of his impeachment trial by the U.S. Senate. *1811 – Leaders of the Mamluk dynasty are killed by Egyptian ruler Muhammad Ali. *1815 – Napoleon returns to France from his banishment on Elba, start of the Hundred Days. * 1815 – Georgetown University's congressional charter is signed into law by President James Madison. *1836 – A convention of delegates from 57 Texas communities convenes in Washington-on-the-Brazos, Texas, to deliberate independence from Mexico. *1845 – United States President John Tyler signs a bill authorizing the United States to annex the Republic of Texas. *1852 – Archibald Montgomerie, 13th Earl of Eglinton, is appointed Lord Lieutenant of Ireland. *1854 – German psychologist Friedrich Eduard Beneke disappears; two years later his remains are found in a canal near Charlottenburg. *1867 – Nebraska becomes the 37th U.S. state; Lancaster, Nebraska is renamed Lincoln and becomes the state capital. *1868 – The Pi Kappa Alpha Fraternity is founded at the University of Virginia. *1870 – Marshal F. S. López dies during the Battle of Cerro Corá thus marking the end of the Paraguayan War. *1872 – Yellowstone National Park is established as the world's first national park. *1873 – E. Remington and Sons in Ilion, New York begins production of the first practical typewriter. *1886 – The Anglo-Chinese School, Singapore is founded by Bishop William Oldham. *1893 – Electrical engineer Nikola Tesla gives the first public demonstration of radio in St. Louis, Missouri. *1896 – Battle of Adwa: An Ethiopian army defeats an outnumbered Italian force, ending the First Italo-Ethiopian War. * 1896 – Henri Becquerel discovers radioactive decay. *1901 – The Australian Army is formed. *1910 – The worst avalanche in United States history buries a Great Northern Railway train in northeastern King County, Washington, killing 96 people. *1914 – The Republic of China joins the Universal Postal Union. *1917 – The U.S. government releases the unencrypted text of the Zimmermann Telegram to the public. *1919 – March 1st Movement begins in Korea under Japanese rule. *1921 – The Australian cricket team captained by Warwick Armstrong becomes the first team to complete a whitewash of The Ashes, something that would not be repeated for 86 years. *1932 – Charles Lindbergh's son is reportedly kidnapped. *1936 – The Hoover Dam is completed. *1939 – An Imperial Japanese Army ammunition dump explodes at Hirakata, Osaka, Japan, killing 94. *1941 – World War II: Bulgaria signs the Tripartite Pact, allying itself with the Axis powers. *1942 – World War II: Japanese forces landed in 3 different landing sites to capture Java, main island of Dutch East Indies: Merak and Banten Bay (Banten), Eretan Wetan (Indramayu) and Kragan (Rembang). *1946 – The Bank of England is nationalised. *1947 – The International Monetary Fund begins financial operations. *1949 – Indonesian Army recaptures and occupies for six hours its capital city Yogyakarta from the Dutch. *1950 – Cold War: Klaus Fuchs is convicted of spying for the Soviet Union by disclosing top secret atomic bomb data. *1953 – Soviet Premier Joseph Stalin suffers a stroke and collapses; he dies four days later. *1954 – Nuclear weapons testing: The Castle Bravo, a 15-megaton hydrogen bomb, is detonated on Bikini Atoll in the Pacific Ocean, resulting in the worst radioactive contamination ever caused by the United States. * 1954 – Armed Puerto Rican nationalists attack the United States Capitol building, injuring five Representatives. *1956 – The International Air Transport Association finalizes a draft of the Radiotelephony spelling alphabet for the International Civil Aviation Organization. * 1956 – Formation of the East German Nationale Volksarmee *1958 – Samuel Alphonsus Stritch is appointed Pro-Prefect of the Propagation of Faith and thus becomes the first U.S. member of the Roman Curia. *1961 – United States President John F. Kennedy establishes the Peace Corps. * 1961 – Uganda becomes self-governing and holds its first elections. *1964 – Villarrica Volcano begins a strombolian eruption causing lahars that destroy half of the town of Coñaripe. *1966 – Venera 3 Soviet space probe crashes on Venus becoming the first spacecraft to land on another planet's surface. * 1966 – The Ba'ath Party takes power in Syria. *1971 – President of Pakistan Yahya Khan indefinitely postpones the pending national assembly session, precipitating massive civil disobedience in East Pakistan. *1972 – The Thai province of Yasothon is created after being split off from the Ubon Ratchathani Province. *1973 – Black September storms the Saudi embassy in Khartoum, Sudan, resulting in the assassination of three Western hostages. *1974 – Watergate scandal: Seven are indicted for their role in the Watergate break-in and charged with conspiracy to obstruct justice. *1981 – Provisional Irish Republican Army member Bobby Sands begins his hunger strike in HM Prison Maze. *1989 – The United States becomes a member of the Berne Convention for the Protection of Literary and Artistic Works. *1990 – Steve Jackson Games is raided by the United States Secret Service, prompting the later formation of the Electronic Frontier Foundation. *1992 – Bosnia and Herzegovina declares its independence from Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. *1995 – Yahoo! is incorporated. *1998 – Titanic became the first film to gross over $1 billion worldwide. *1999 – Ottawa Treaty enters into force. *2002 – U.S. invasion of Afghanistan: Operation Anaconda begins in eastern Afghanistan. * 2002 – The Envisat environmental satellite successfully reaches an orbit above the Earth on its 11th launch, carrying the heaviest payload to date at 8500 kilograms (8.5 tons). *2003 – Management of the United States Customs Service and the United States Secret Service move to the United States Department of Homeland Security. * 2003 – The International Criminal Court holds its inaugural session in The Hague. *2005 – In Roper v. Simmons, the U.S. Supreme Court rules that the execution of juveniles found guilty of murder is unconstitutional. *2006 – English-language Wikipedia reaches its one millionth article, Jordanhill railway station. *2007 – Tornadoes break out across the southern United States, killing at least 20 people, including 8 at Enterprise High School. *2008 – The Armenian police clash with peaceful opposition rally protesting against allegedly fraudulent presidential elections 2008, as a result ten people are killed. *2014 – At least 29 people are killed and 130 injured in a mass stabbing at Kunming Railway Station in China. Births * AD 40 – Martial, Spanish-Italian author and poet (d. 102) *1105 – Alfonso VII of Castile (d. 1157) *1389 – Antoninus of Florence, Italian archbishop and saint (d. 1459) *1432 – Isabella of Coimbra (d. 1455) *1456 – Vladislaus II of Hungary (d. 1516) *1547 – Rudolph Goclenius, German philosopher and lexicographer (d. 1628) *1597 – Jean-Charles della Faille, Flemish priest and mathematician (d. 1652) *1611 – John Pell, English mathematician and linguist (d. 1685) *1657 – Samuel Werenfels, Swiss theologian and author (d. 1740) *1683 – 6th Dalai Lama (d. 1706) *1732 – William Cushing, American lawyer and judge (d. 1810) *1760 – François Buzot, French lawyer and politician (d. 1794) *1769 – François Séverin Marceau-Desgraviers, French general (d. 1796) *1807 – Wilford Woodruff, American religious leader, 4th President of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (d. 1898) *1810 – Frédéric Chopin, Polish pianist and composer (d. 1849) *1812 – Augustus Pugin, English architect, co-designed the Palace of Westminster (d. 1852) *1817 – Giovanni Duprè, Italian sculptor and educator (d. 1882) *1821 – Joseph Hubert Reinkens, German bishop and academic (d. 1896) *1837 – William Dean Howells, American author, playwright, and critic (d. 1920) *1842 – Nikolaos Gyzis, Greek painter and academic (d. 1901) *1848 – Augustus Saint-Gaudens, Irish-American sculptor and academic (d. 1907) *1852 – Théophile Delcassé, French politician, French Minister of Foreign Affairs (d. 1923) *1863 – Alexander Golovin, Russian painter and set designer (d. 1930) *1870 – E. M. Antoniadi, Greek-French astronomer and academic (d. 1944) *1876 – Henri de Baillet-Latour, Belgian businessman (d. 1942) *1880 – Lytton Strachey, English author and critic (d. 1932) *1886 – Oskar Kokoschka, Austrian-Swiss painter, poet, and playwright (d. 1980) *1888 – Ewart Astill, English cricketer and billiards player (d. 1948) *1889 – Tetsuro Watsuji, Japanese historian and philosopher (d. 1960) *1890 – Theresa Bernstein, Polish-American painter and author (d. 2002) *1892 – Ryūnosuke Akutagawa, Japanese author and educator (d. 1927) *1893 – Mercedes de Acosta, American author, poet, and playwright (d. 1968) *1896 – Dimitri Mitropoulos, Greek pianist, composer, and conductor (d. 1960) * 1896 – Moriz Seeler, German playwright and producer (d. 1942) *1899 – Erich von dem Bach-Zelewski, German SS officer (d. 1972) *1904 – Paul Hartman, American actor, singer, and dancer (d. 1973) * 1904 – Glenn Miller, American trombonist, composer, and bandleader (d. 1944) *1905 – Doris Hare, Welsh-English actress, singer, and dancer (d. 2000) *1906 – Phạm Văn Đồng, Vietnamese lieutenant and politician, 2nd Prime Minister of Vietnam (d. 2000) *1909 – Eugene Esmonde, English lieutenant and pilot (d. 1942) * 1909 – Winston Sharples, American pianist and composer (d. 1978) *1910 – Archer John Porter Martin, English chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2002) * 1910 – David Niven, English soldier and actor (d. 1983) *1912 – Gerald Emmett Carter, Canadian cardinal (d. 2003) * 1912 – Boris Chertok, Polish-Russian engineer and academic (d. 2011) *1914 – Harry Caray, American sportscaster (d. 1998) * 1914 – Ralph Ellison, American author and critic (d. 1994) *1917 – Robert Lowell, American poet and academic (d. 1977) *1918 – João Goulart, Brazilian lawyer and politician, 24th President of Brazil (d. 1976) * 1918 – Gladys Spellman, American educator and politician (d. 1988) *1920 – Max Bentley, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 1984) *1921 – Cameron Argetsinger, American race car driver and lawyer (d. 2008) * 1921 – Terence Cooke, American cardinal (d. 1983) *1922 – William Gaines, American publisher (d. 1992) * 1922 – Yitzhak Rabin, Israeli general and politician, 5th Prime Minister of Israel, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1995) *1924 – Arnold Drake, American author and screenwriter (d. 2007) * 1924 – Deke Slayton, American soldier, pilot, and astronaut (d. 1993) *1926 – Robert Clary, French-American actor and author * 1926 – Cesare Danova, Italian-American actor (d. 1992) * 1926 – Pete Rozelle, American businessman (d. 1996) * 1926 – Allan Stanley, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 2013) *1927 – Harry Belafonte, American singer-songwriter and actor * 1927 – Robert Bork, American lawyer and scholar, United States Attorney General (d. 2012) *1928 – Jacques Rivette, French director, screenwriter, and critic (d. 2016) *1929 – Georgi Markov, Bulgarian journalist and author (d. 1978) *1930 – Gastone Nencini, Italian cyclist (d. 1980) *1934 – Jean-Michel Folon, Belgian painter and sculptor (d. 2005) * 1934 – Joan Hackett, American actress (d. 1983) *1935 – Robert Conrad, American actor, radio host and stuntman *1936 – Jean-Edern Hallier, French author (d. 1997) *1939 – Leo Brouwer, Cuban guitarist, composer, and conductor *1940 – Robert Grossman, American painter, sculptor, and author *1941 – Robert Hass, American poet and academic *1942 – Richard Myers, American general *1943 – Gil Amelio, American businessman * 1943 – José Ángel Iribar, Spanish footballer and manager * 1943 – Akinori Nakayama, Japanese gymnast and coach * 1943 – Rashid Sunyaev, Russian-German astronomer and physicist *1944 – Buddhadeb Bhattacharjee Indian politician, 7th Chief Minister of West Bengal * 1944 – John Breaux, American lawyer and politician * 1944 – Roger Daltrey, English singer-songwriter, producer, and actor *1945 – Dirk Benedict, American actor and director *1946 – Gerry Boulet, Canadian singer-songwriter (d. 1990) * 1946 – Jim Crace, English author and academic *1947 – Alan Thicke, Canadian-American actor and composer (d. 2016) *1951 – Sergei Kourdakov, Russian-American KGB agent (d. 1973) *1952 – Nevada Barr, American actress and author * 1952 – Jerri Nielsen, American physician and explorer (d. 2009) * 1952 – Martin O'Neill, Northern Irish footballer and manager *1953 – Sinan Çetin, Turkish actor, director, and producer * 1953 – Carlos Queiroz, Portuguese footballer and manager *1954 – Ron Howard, American actor, director, and producer * 1954 – Rod Reddy, Australian rugby player and coach *1956 – Tim Daly, American actor, director, and producer * 1956 – Dalia Grybauskaitė, Lithuanian politician, 6th President of Lithuania *1958 – Nik Kershaw, English singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer * 1958 – Wayne B. Phillips, Australian cricketer and coach *1959 – Nick Griffin, English politician *1962 – Russell Coutts, New Zealand sailor * 1962 – Mark Gardner, American baseball player and coach * 1962 – Bill Leen, American bass player and producer *1963 – Bryan Batt, American actor and singer * 1963 – Maurice Benard, American actor * 1963 – Ron Francis, Canadian ice hockey player and manager *1964 – Clinton Gregory, American singer-songwriter and fiddler * 1964 – Paul Le Guen, French footballer and manager *1965 – Mary Lou Lord, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1966 – Zack Snyder, American director, producer, and screenwriter *1967 – George Eads, American actor * 1967 – Aron Winter, Suriname-Dutch footballer and manager *1969 – Javier Bardem, Spanish actor and producer *1971 – Thomas Adès, English pianist, composer, and conductor *1973 – Jack Davenport, English actor * 1973 – Anton Gunn, American academic and politician * 1973 – Chris Webber, American basketball player and sportscaster *1974 – Stephen Davis, American football player and coach * 1974 – Mark-Paul Gosselaar, American actor *1976 – Travis Kvapil, American race car driver *1977 – Rens Blom, Dutch pole vaulter * 1977 – Esther Cañadas, Spanish actress and model *1978 – Jensen Ackles, American actor and director *1979 – Éowyn, American singer-songwriter * 1979 – Mikkel Kessler, Danish boxer * 1979 – Bruno Langlois, Canadian cyclist *1980 – Shahid Afridi, Pakistani cricketer * 1980 – Manmeet Bhullar, Canadian lawyer and politician (d. 2015) * 1980 – Sercan Güvenışık, German-Turkish footballer * 1980 – Abdur Rehman, Pakistani cricketer * 1980 – Djimi Traoré, Malian footballer *1981 – Will Power, Australian race car driver * 1981 – Brad Winchester, American ice hockey player *1982 – Juan Manuel Ortiz, Spanish footballer *1983 – Elán, Mexican singer-songwriter * 1983 – Daniel Carvalho, Brazilian footballer * 1983 – Lupita Nyong'o, Mexican-Kenyan actress * 1983 – Davey Richards, American wrestler * 1983 – Anthony Tupou, Australian rugby player *1984 – Naima Mora, American model and actress * 1984 – Alexander Steen, Canadian-Swedish ice hockey player *1985 – Andreas Ottl, German footballer *1986 – Big E, American wrestler *1987 – Kesha, American singer-songwriter and actress *1988 – Yang Hyeon-jong, South Korean baseball player *1989 – Sonya Kitchell, American singer-songwriter * 1989 – Carlos Vela, Mexican footballer *1993 – Kurt Mann, Australian rugby player * 1993 – Josh McEachran, English footballer *1994 – Justin Bieber, Canadian singer-songwriter Deaths * 492 – Pope Felix III * 589 – Saint David (b. 500) *1131 – Stephen II of Hungary (b. 1101) *1233 – Thomas, Count of Savoy (b. 1178) *1244 – Gruffydd ap Llywelyn Fawr, Welsh son of Llywelyn the Great (b. 1200) *1320 – Ayurbarwada Buyantu Khan, Chinese emperor (b. 1286) *1383 – Amadeus VI, Count of Savoy (b. 1334) *1510 – Francisco de Almeida, Portuguese soldier and explorer (b. 1450) *1546 – George Wishart, Scottish minister and martyr (b. 1513) *1620 – Thomas Campion, English poet and composer (b. 1567) *1643 – Girolamo Frescobaldi, Italian pianist and composer (b. 1583) *1661 – Richard Zouch, English judge and politician (b. 1590) *1697 – Francesco Redi, Italian physician and poet (b. 1626) *1734 – Roger North, English lawyer and author (b. 1653) *1768 – Hermann Samuel Reimarus, German philosopher and author (b. 1694) *1773 – Luigi Vanvitelli, Italian architect, designed the Palace of Caserta (b. 1700) *1792 – Leopold II, Holy Roman Emperor (b. 1747) *1841 – Claude Victor-Perrin, Duc de Belluno, French general and politician, French Minister of Defence (b. 1764) *1862 – Peter Barlow, English mathematician and physicist (b. 1776) *1875 – Tristan Corbière, French poet and educator (b. 1845) *1882 – Theodor Kullak, German pianist, composer, and educator (b. 1818) *1884 – Isaac Todhunter, English mathematician and academic (b. 1820) *1906 – José María de Pereda, Spanish author (b. 1833) *1911 – Jacobus Henricus van 't Hoff, Dutch-German chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1852) *1914 – Gilbert Elliot-Murray-Kynynmound, 4th Earl of Minto, English soldier and politician, 8th Governor General of Canada (b. 1845) *1920 – John H. Bankhead, American lawyer and politician (b. 1842) *1921 – Nicholas I of Montenegro (b. 1841) *1922 – Rafael Moreno Aranzadi, Spanish footballer (b. 1892) *1936 – Mikhail Kuzmin, Russian author and poet (b. 1871) *1938 – Gabriele D'Annunzio, Italian journalist and politician (b. 1863) *1940 – Anton Hansen Tammsaare, Estonian author (b. 1878) *1942 – George S. Rentz, American commander (b. 1882) *1943 – Alexandre Yersin, Swiss-French physician and bacteriologist (b. 1863) *1952 – Mariano Azuela, Mexican physician and author (b. 1873) *1966 – Fritz Houtermans, Polish-German physicist and academic (b. 1903) *1974 – Bobby Timmons, American pianist and composer (b. 1935) *1976 – Jean Martinon, French conductor and composer (b. 1910) *1978 – Paul Scott, English author, poet, and playwright (b. 1920) *1979 – Mustafa Barzani, Iraqi-Kurdistan politician (b. 1903) *1980 – Wilhelmina Cooper, Dutch-American model and businesswoman, founded Wilhelmina Models (b. 1940) * 1980 – Dixie Dean, English footballer (b. 1907) *1983 – Arthur Koestler, Hungarian-English journalist and author (b. 1905) *1984 – Jackie Coogan, American actor (b. 1914) *1988 – Joe Besser, American comedian and actor (b. 1907) *1989 – Vasantdada Patil, Indian politician, 5th Chief Minister of Maharashtra (b. 1917) *1991 – Edwin H. Land, American scientist and businessman, co-founded the Polaroid Corporation (b. 1909) *1995 – Georges J. F. Köhler, German biologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1946) *1998 – Archie Goodwin, American author and illustrator (b. 1937) *2001 – Henry Wade, American soldier and lawyer (b. 1914) *2002 – C. Farris Bryant, American lawyer and politician, 34th Governor of Florida (b. 1914) *2004 – Mian Ghulam Jilani, Pakistani general (b. 1914) *2006 – Harry Browne, American politician and author (b. 1933) * 2006 – Peter Osgood, English footballer (b. 1947) *2010 – Kristian Digby, English television host and director (b. 1977) *2012 – Andrew Breitbart, American journalist and publisher (b. 1969) * 2012 – Lucio Dalla, Italian singer-songwriter and actor (b. 1943) * 2012 – Germano Mosconi, Italian journalist (b. 1932) *2013 – Bonnie Franklin, American actress and singer (b. 1944) * 2013 – Alan Smith, English lieutenant and pilot (b. 1917) *2014 – Nancy Charest, Canadian lawyer and politician (b. 1959) * 2014 – Alain Resnais, French director, cinematographer, and screenwriter (b. 1922) * 2014 – Alejandro Zaffaroni, Uruguayan-American chemist and businessman (b. 1923) *2015 – Minnie Miñoso, Cuban-American baseball player and coach (b. 1922) * 2015 – Chris Welp, German-American basketball player and coach (b. 1964) *2016 – Stuart Beck, American lawyer and diplomat (b. 1946) * 2016 – Ilir Hoti, Albanian economist and 1st Governor of the Bank of Albania (b. 1957) * 2016 – Jim Kimsey, American lieutenant and businessman, co-founded AOL (b. 1939) Holidays and observances *Beer Day, marked the end of beer prohibition in 1989 (Iceland) *Christian feast day: **Agnes Tsao Kou Ying (one of the Martyr Saints of China) **Albin **David **Monan **Suitbert **March 1 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *Commemoration of Mustafa Barzani's Death (Iraqi Kurdistan) *Earliest day on which Casimir Pulaski Day can fall, while March 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Monday in March. (Illinois) *Earliest day on which Children's Day can fall, while March 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Sunday in March. (New Zealand) *Earliest day on which Grandmother's Day can fall, while March 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Monday in March. (France) *Earliest day on which Laetare Sunday can fall, while April 4 is the latest; celebrated on the fourth Sunday of Lent. (Western Christianity), and its related observances: **Carnaval de la Laetare (Stavelot) **Mothering Sunday (United Kingdom) *Heroes' Day (Paraguay) *Independence Day, celebrates the independence of Bosnia and Herzegovina from Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia in 1992. *National “Cursed Soldiers” Remembrance Day (Poland) *National Pig Day (United States) *Remembrance Day (Marshall Islands) *[[Saint David's Day|Saint David's Day or Dydd Gŵyl Dewi Sant]] (Wales and Welsh communities) *Samiljeol (South Korea) *Self-injury Awareness Day *Southeastern Europe celebration of the beginning of spring: **Baba Marta Day (Bulgaria) **Mărțișor (Romania and Moldova) *The final day (fourth or fifth) of Ayyám-i-Há (Bahá'í Faith) *World Civil Defence Day *Yap Day (Yap State) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:March